chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Bailey
Garrett Bailey (b. May 26, 1999) is a Wikian of the Wikis of Chawosauria series, joined in 2015. Enjoyed Creative Writing, Drawing, Painting, Politics, History. A Democrat, belonging to the Left-Wing Populist Faction of the Party, also in Bipartisan Affiliation with the Green Party, another Progressive Party, in support for the Progressive Movement with has more than one interests, History, Politics, Journalism, Art, Anthropology. A former Baptist, now a Unitarian Universalist, has not yet set forward towards the Unitarian Universalist Community, continued the embrace the Interfaith Movement. Born in Georgia, in 1999, lived in Rural Georgia all his childhood, became inspired by Creativity by Dr. Suess, had been drawing since Earlier Childhood, he has a very colorful Imagination. Biography Garrett Bailey and his twin brother, Gabriel, were born on May 26, 1999, in Bainbridge, Georgia. His father left before he was born, he lived with his mother until he moved with his Grandmother in 2003 or earlier, and lived with his own world of Imagination, he draw everytime, he even drew on the walls, he and gabriel were both Artistic, they loved to draw, in 2009, their grandmother died and fell under the Care of their Aunt Ellen, after his aunt's death in 2011, Garrett was again adopted by his uncle, Ellen's husband. In 2012, Garrett was again adopted by his mother, and received a stepfather in 2013. In 2012, he became interested in Politics inspired by President, Obama, he welcomes Obama as his President and done so again in 2012, when reelected. In 2015, the election of 2016 was under Tarnishing with Clinton's emails and was the only scandal there was. Garrett anyways supported Clinton until learning about Bernie Sanders' Progressivism, Garrett, like most Americans, barely knew who Bernie Sanders, by 2016, Garrett had a Dispute towards Bernie and Clinton, Garrett was previously an Independent, but by January of 2016, Garrett welcomed the U.S. Democratic Party as his party, despite a dispute towards Clinton and Sanders, Garrett de-factoly supported Clinton. Garrett welcomed the Nomination of Clinton in the Summer of 2016, but felt sorry for the Bernie Sanders Movement. In November of 2016, Garrett disowns Hillary Clinton for her loss to Trump, Garrett refuses to Welcome Donald Trump as President and accept his victory. The 2016 Election forces Garrett to live under the Era of Trump. In 2017, Garrett is still holding on seeing Trump get removed from office, the Allegations, and Investigations of Russia meddling in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election in Trump's favor may help the Possibility of a Trump Impeachment. In 2017, Garrett is seeking an Art Career, in Birmingham, there are no Animating Jobs, Garrett searched for Art Jobs for Months, which Garrett feared he would be forced to work for Corporate America, but in the summer of 2017, Garrett thought of selling his art to Flea Markets, but Garrett learned about "Arts and Crafts" from his family, which boosted Garrett's goals for an Art Career, Garrett's Concerns decreased and now wanting to be apart of Art and Crafts. Category:Wikian Category:Actual Person Category:Southern Democrat Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Intellectual Category:Artist Category:Socialist Category:American Liberal Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party)